7 Years of Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke baru bisa menerima bayarannya setelah melalui banyak hal dalam tujuh tahun itu. Tapi ... dia pantas menerimanya. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**7 Years of Love**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, K+, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, august 18th, 2013

.

"_Uchiha Sasuke baru bisa menerima bayarannya setelah melalui banyak hal dalam tujuh tahun itu. Tapi ... dia pantas menerimanya."_

**.**

**.**

_**{**__judul diambil dari judul lagu solo penyanyi Korea Cho Kyuhyun, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada lirik lagu yang dimasukkan ke dalam fanfiksi ini.__**}**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**~red.**_

Merah. Merah. Merah dimana-mana—di mata Uchiha Sasuke, di tanah, di tubuh-tubuh yang telah kaku, di tangan-tangan mereka yang masih bertahan, di wajah beberapa orang yang masih bisa tersenyum. Seakan hujan darah baru melewati padang itu dan memberikan tetesan teramisnya.

Beberapa diantara mereka menengadah sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak, "Kita menaaang! Menang! Menang! Menang!"

Tapi, merah yang paling menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke adalah yang mengucur dari pelipis seorang gadis dengan mahkota merah jambu—yang terbaring di dekat sebuah batu besar.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan diri dari sana. Dia terpaku dan menatap kosong pada tubuh yang tampak tak bergerak itu.

Merahnya banyak sekali.

Untuk sekali dalam sekian lama, akhirnya Sasuke merasakan kembali apa yang disebut dengan 'ketakutan'.

Tangannya begitu ragu untuk maju menyentuh warna pekat itu—pertarungan dalam batinnya tengah terjadi, sengit sekali. Egonya minta agar dia segera pergi dari sana dan membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja—sebab dalam perang, yang namanya korban pasti takkan terelakkan. Sementara perasaannya—yang selama ini bersemayam dalam diam di lubuk hati terdalam—berkata bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk _gadis_nya.

Menyentuhnya untuk terakhir kali, barangkali?

Namun itu kedengarannya sangat mengerikan.

Akhirnya, opsi yang kedua menang. Egonya memang seperti batu, namun perasaannya lebih panas dan mendidih daripada magma yang mengalir dalam perut bumi—hingga dirinya pun leleh karena perasaan itu begitu memanaskan hatinya.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh merah yang menjalari wajah Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Apa ini ilusi?

Tapi—apa seorang _master _ilmu _genjutsu_ bisa terkena jurusnya sendiri? Apa alam bawah sadarnya begitu takut akan kehilangan Sakura hingga memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mengaktifkan jurus diam-diam dan kemudian menjebak dirinya sendiri?

Genggaman tangan yang penuh darah—yang membuat tangannya tetap berada di pipi gadis itu—menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri. Aku harus melakukannya dengan tenang atau penyembuhan tidak dapat berlangsung dengan baik."

Sasuke bersyukur bahwa merah kali ini bukanlah merah yang akan membuatnya trauma akan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

_**~orange**_

Si oranye yang akhirnya berdiri menjadi _Hokage_.

Meski Sasuke sempat menantangnya dalam sebuah pertarungan (dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi, begitu sengit dan seluruh tenaga mereka terkerahkan secara total untuk bersaing satu sama lain), Sasuke akhirnya harus sadar bahwa dia kalah.

Ada hal yang Naruto miliki, dan dia tidak. Dia benci mengakui itu, namun dia tahu hal itu _ada_ walau dia juga tak bisa melihatnya.

Entah semangat Naruto, tekadnya, cara pandangnya akan dunia, atau kekuatan tertentu ... Sasuke tak mengerti.

Tak bisa dielakkan, Sasuke merasa tertinggal satu langkah dari Naruto. Dia merasa berada di belakang.

"Akhirnya Naruto mencapainya juga, ya," suara itu datang mendekatinya dari belakang—ketika ia menyaksikan pengukuhan Naruto sebagai _Hokage_ dari sebuah ruangan di lantai bawah dari ruangan kepala desa. "Suatu saat, kau juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama besarnya, kok. Pasti. Hukuman ini hanya beberapa tahun, Sasuke-_kun_ ... dan kau pasti bisa mengejar Naruto kembali."

(Sasuke tengah berada dalam masa hukuman dua tahun setengah karena apa-apa yang dia lakukan semasa menjadi ninja pelarian. Meski dia sahabat seorang pahlawan, tak bisa juga dirinya langsung lepas begitu saja dari hukum.)

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa sendirian. Si oranye berisik itu telah berada di depannya.

"Aku akan jadi dokter pribadimu di sini, Sasuke-_kun_. Tsunade-_shishou_ mempercayakan kau padaku. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja selama masa hukuman dan kelak bisa bebas dengan sehat pula."

... Sudahlah. Tak apa si _oranye_ meninggalkannya selangkah di depan. Yang penting dia masih punya si _merah jambu_ di sisinya.

**.**

**.**

_**~yellow**_

Sinar kuning emas matahari memang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi, setiap dia bangun tidur meski berada di dalam selnya.

Naruto meminta agar Sasuke tidak ditempatkan di penjara yang umum—dia ingin Sasuke berada di gedung yang sama dengannya agar bisa dia kunjungi setiap hari dan mengajaknya bercengkerama dengan bebas. Beruntung, Tsunade dan tetua desa menyetujuinya dan meminta agar ruangan yang dahulu berfungsi sebagai gudang di lantai terbawah gedung _Hokage_ untuk dibersihkan supaya bisa ditempati oleh Sasuke.

Namun ... sinar matahari tak pernah terasa sehangat dan seindah ini—saat dia pertama kali menjejakkan diri di dunia bebas. Mentari yang cerah seakan memanggil jiwanya kembali, yang sempat kehabisan energi setelah dua tahun setengah berada dalam ruang sempit yang itu-itu saja.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan dengan sinar kuning yang memandikan ekspresi sumringah gadis merah jambu itu, Sasuke tersadar akan satu hal.

Dia telah menemukan 'rumah' sebenarnya untuk pulang, untuk dituju, untuk dimiliki sepenuhnya di hidupnya yang 'baru' kembali.

... Hati Sakura.

**.**

**.**

_**~green**_

Sasuke pernah menemukan berbagai perhiasan dalam perjalanannya dahulu, ketika masih menjadi 'petualang' dengan status kriminal dahulu.

Termasuk giok.

Tapi tak pernah dia tahu bahwa giok itu bisa terlihat begitu bersinar begini—begitu penuh dengan energi kehidupan, penuh determinasi, bahkan Sasuke seakan bisa melihat masa depan lewat sana.

"Maaf kalau _onigiri_-nya tidak enak, Sasuke-kun, hehehe ... aku tidak terlalu pintar memasak," sekarang giok itu memperlihatkan binar rasa bersalah sekaligus sedikit pengharapan.

Ingin Sasuke menjawab "tak apa, ini pun sudah cukup" tapi gengsinya mengacungkan pedang dan mengajak perang hingga keinginan tadi menyerah seketika.

Sakura kemudian memandang ke ruang lapang yang tadi digunakan Sasuke untuk berlatih. Yeah, dia tengah menapaki jalannya pelan-pelan menuju tingkat-tingkat jabatan di skuad ANBU. Dia harus berlatih tiap hari dengan keras, tentu saja.

Setiap hari selalu saja gadis itu datang dan membawakannya makanan. Kalau dia merasa dirinya mengganggu, dia akan pulang cepat-cepat dan membiarkan Sasuke makan sendiri.

(Padahal, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke merasa seperti itu, dia tak pernah merasa diusik. Bagi dirinya yang sekarang, kebersamaan lebih berarti daripada sendirian.)

Dan pada suatu siang, dia menyadari ada hal berbeda yang ditunjukkan oleh sepasang giok kembar yang secerah daun-daun musim semi itu.

"Naruto sudah menemui ayah Hinata. Mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan, ternyata!"

Baru Sasuke sadari ternyata Sakura begitu antusias hanya untuk merencanakan pernikahan.

Lalu dia mengerti.

Untuk sesaat, ketika Sasuke menatap mata si Sakura yang tengah bercerita tentang Hinata yang sudah mulai merencanakan pernikahan mereka, dia bisa melihat dua orang yang bersandingan dengan ekspresi bahagia yang luar biasa.

Yang satu merah jambu, yang satu hitam.

Kemudian, setelah Sakura selesai dengan ceritanya, Sasuke bersuara.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui ayahmu?"

**.**

**.**

_**~blue**_

Birunya langit memang selalu indah. Memayungi dunia dari segala misteri luar angkasa dengan warnanya yang menawan. Dia luas tanpa tepi, kadang membuat manusia lupa bahwa sebenarnya mereka hidup di bumi yang sempit dan penuh teka-teki.

Lima tahun setelah perang dunia ninja, tak ada lagi langit merah yang menghujamkan suasana mencekam pada setiap ninja, pada setiap penduduk yang ketakutan. Dia kini cerah, mewarnakan hari-hari baru yang berbeda. Biru bersih, membiaskan seluruh manusia mengaguminya.

Langit pulalah yang menjadi saksi Sasuke dan Sakura yang dipertunangkan di depan kuil keluarga Uchiha, hanya disaksikan tak lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Sasuke menengadah sesaat kepada langit setelah sepasang cincin telah melekat di jari manis keduanya, berpikir. Merenung sebentar, walau kedengarannya ini bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan si jenius Uchiha.

Tak mengapa pertunangannya tidak dihadiri banyak orang, yang dia pentingkan hanyalah ikatan dirinya dan Sakura yang sudah lebih pasti, lebih jelas arahnya.

Yang penting dia dan Sakura, berdua masih di bawah langit yang sama seperti dahulu (langit yang telah menyaksikan pertemuan pertama mereka ketika kecil, juga perpisahan sementara mereka yang menyakitkan), telah mengikat diri satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

_**~indigo**_

Enam tahun setelah perang dunia ninja, Sang Hokage menikah dengan Putri Hyuuga. Si putri memilih dua orang sahabat dekatnya sebagai pendamping pengantin, dan pilihan jatuh pada Sakura dan Tenten.

Pendamping mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengan si pengantin—sebuah kebijakan yang ditetapkan keluarga.

Sakura yang mengenakan _kimono_ dan hiasan rambut yang menjuntai-juntai serta bergemerincing yang semuanya warna indigo (Hinata memilih warna ini atas saran Naruto yang bilang bahwa warna inilah yang paling cocok dengan dirinya—selaras dengan rambut dan matanya), adalah sesuatu yang mengalihkan Sasuke dari acara sesungguhnya.

Dia tahu, Sakura manis. Itu sudah dia akui bahkan ketika mereka di akademi. Sakura dikagumi karena kecerdasan dan pesonanya yang benar-benar mewakili musim semi.

Tapi tidak Sasuke ketahui bahwa wanita itu bisa secantik ini. Seperti ratu.

Andai ini pernikahannya, dia akan menggenggam tangan Sakura sepanjang acara, membiarkan orang-orang menatapnya dengan iri karena dia punya seorang ratu di tangannya.

Dia berlebihan, eh? Tapi tak apalah, abnormalitas pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu biasanya bisa ditolerir oleh kebanyakan orang-orang. Biasanya, ya. Sebab jatuh cinta itu adalah kondisi dimana mentalmu dikendalikan oleh hormon yang membuatmu terus memuja.

_Kimono_ indigo itu menyala kontras dengan warna wajah Sakura yang putih dan berbinar ceria. Sasuke belum bisa mengalihkan matanya.

"Kau lupa fungsi kelopak mata, heh, _teme_?" Naruto menepuk pundaknya, ketika Sasuke masih saja memberikan sorot matanya pada seorang gadis yang tengah berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya, bercengkerama sambil minum setelah acara formal pernikahan selesai. "Kau sama sekali tidak berkedip sejak Sakura-_chan_ berdiri di sana."

Hanya karena pakaian, mata Sasuke lupa diri, pikirannya berhenti dan dia jadi skeptis terhadap sekeliling. Sebab yang mengenakannya adalah Sakura. Ya, Sakura, wanita yang kini telah menjadi dewasa namun tidak juga meninggalkan cinta masa kecilnya.

Dia tak pernah merasa 'sehidup' ini hanya karena mengagumi wanita dan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

**.**

**.**

_**~violet**_

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku tahu bulan depan adalah bulan yang penting untukmu, tapi ... para petinggi ANBU sepertinya tidak mau mentolerir. Katanya ... ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga."

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengerat. Buku-buku tangannya melipat sangat rapat dan bagian dalam telapak tangannya sungguh malang, ditikam oleh kuku-kukunya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Tapi kita ini ninja, _teme_. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menegaskan sekali lagi. Ini misi tingkat A pertamamu sebagai ANBU. Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan dalam tempo maksimal satu bulan, kau bisa naik tingkat menjadi kepala skuad khusus."

"Apa Sakura sudah tahu ini?" Sasuke mengalihkan tema pembicaraan.

"Sakura-_chan_—"

_Krek_. Pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sasuke ingin menyanggah, tapi Sakura yang berjalan makin mendekat padanya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Entah kenapa. Rasa rindu, takut, khawatir, cemas, semua bercampur menjadi satu dan menyesakkan benak Sasuke ketika dia melihat senyum Sakura.

"Aku sudah biasa menunggu, bertahun-tahun pula. Kenapa aku harus takut untuk menunggumu satu bulan lagi?"

Tangan gadis itu memainkan sebuah bunga, namun bukan itu perhatian Sasuke. Dia memilih untuk menerjemahkan perasaan Sakura lewat cara menatapnya.

Sakura tampak tenang dan tulus.

"Ini demi Konoha. Toh pernikahan kita tak akan tertunda terlalu lama. Misinya 'kan cuma satu bulan."

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tahu bahwa setelah ini Sakura pasti akan menangis diam-diam di ruang kerjanya di rumah sakit atau di kamarnya. Ada emosi yang siap diluapkan di sudut mata Sakura, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Sakura pun menyelipkan setangkai bunga violet yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. "Ini, bawalah. Kata Ino ini artinya kesetiaan. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kadang, ada janji yang bisa ditepati dengan jangka waktu yang lebih cepat. Janji seperti inilah yang diinginkan setiap orang, penepatannya tidak mengulur waktu, tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran, tidak juga berujung pada kesedihan. Hingga si pemberi janji dapat dipercayai dan ditunggu untuk janji-janji berikutnya.

Tapi ... ada pula janji yang tak tentu. Seolah, seiring waktu berjalan, dia menguap dan kemudian tak bersisa sama sekali, hilang. Terlambat dilunasi. Atau bahkan ... tidak ditepati sama sekali.

Janji Sasuke termasuk yang kedua.

Satu minggu sudah lewat dari tenggat waktu dan dia belum pulang juga. Sakura terlihat khawatir—namun berusaha menyembunyikannya serapi mungkin. Namun meski begitu, tak sekali Ino memergokinya melamun bahkan menangis di ruang kerja.

Ino hanya bisa menghiburnya, karena dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kabar Sasuke.

Tapi beruntung, penantian yang tragis tidak berujung tragis pula. (Tuhan itu adil, bukan? Ada bayaran yang setimpal untuk sebuah kesetiaan.)

Di tengah ruang besar itu, duduk sepasang manusia yang tengah mengucap janji. Sebuket bunga violet berdiri di dalam vas yang diletakkan di antara keduanya. Salah satunya sudah kelihatan layu, namun tetap diletakkan di tengah-tengah, di puncak dari buket kecil itu.

Sasuke membawanya kembali setelah pulang misi, tak Sakura sangka ternyata Sasuke masih menyimpan bunga pemberiannya dan bahkan berusaha mengawetkannya di dalam perjalanan misi—menyimpannya dalam wadah kaca kecil bekas tempat menyimpan persediaan medis dan sesekali diberi air.

Tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja, Sasuke akhirnya bisa mendapatkan apa yang pantas untuk dirinya—setelah dia membayar seluruh kesalahannya dengan dipenjarakan, setelah dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya menunggu, setelah dia paham mabuknya mencintai, setelah dia tahu lebih banyak tentang makna kesetiaan ...

... dan setelah dia tahu bahwa cinta Sakura tak pernah luntur untuknya.

_seven years actually are not enough for me to sing this love song_

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: pointless, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, konflik terlalu minim—iya, iya, aku tahu ._. tapi aku ngerasa bahwa aku harus mengapresiasi tanggal ini dengan ngepost sesuatu (...) (ngapresiasi apa nak). oh iye, bersamaan dengan fic ini, aku juga ngepost dua fic lain di fandom berbeda. ada yang suka jean/sasha di shingeki no kyojin atau hitsugaya/hinamori di bleach? nah, dua fic ber-pair itulah yang aku post juga hari ini hohoho

terima kasih udah baca o/


End file.
